harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
J. K. Rowling's official site
This site '(jkrowling.com) is the official website of J. K. Rowling. Launched on 15 May, 2004, the site originally contained a large amount of information on the Harry Potter universe, as well as news and rumours, and an in-depth biography of Rowling herself. In February 2012, Rowling announced the upcoming publication of a new novel, targeted at adults. The website was changed to a single-page announcement of the new book and a notice that the official site was being refreshed and redesigned and would be relaunched later in the Spring. On 12 April 2012, the redesigned J. K. Rowling official website was opened. However, it was relaunched again on 20 December 2016 with Rowling explaining she had decided to start again and return it to the early days of her website when things were more real and personal. Original Version Originally, Rowling placed her work in many sections - *'Diary - A notebook where Rowling posted updates regarding her progress on Book 7 and her thoughts on writing the book. *'News' - Set up as a newspaper, it was where Rowling made announcements concerning her books, personal life, and more. *'Rumours!' - Set up as a magazine, it was where Rowling cleared up any rumours. *'Rubbish Bin' - Rowling identified new stories about her or her books that are "more-fiction-than-fact." *'F.A.Q.'- Rowling answered popular questions that she received. *'Fan Sites' - JK featured her favourite HP fan sites, one per year. The winners were: **2008 winner - HP Alliancehttp://www.thehpalliance.org/ **2007 winner - Harry Potter Fan Zone http://www.harrypotterfanzone.com/ **2006 winner - Potterish.com http://www.potterish.com/ **2005 winner - The Leaky Cauldronhttp://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/ **2004 winners - HPANA (Available via Web Archive), MuggleNet http://www.mugglenet.com/, The Harry Potter Lexicon http://www.hp-lexicon.org/, Immeritus http://immeritus.org/ *'Biography' - An in-depth biography about herself. *'Extra Stuff' - Assorted notes, things that were cut, extra details about characters, and "completely useless information" that isn't actually useless, such as gags like Gobb Lynn Security Specialists. *'Wizard of the Month Archive' - A previously unknown witch or wizard was profiled each month. *'Links' - Links to sites of interest to Rowling. These included publishers, charities, etc. *'Scrapbook' - This is where the users rewards were kept when they unlocked the secrets of the site. *'Room of Requirement' - The purpose of which remained a mystery until it was unlocked for the first time to reveal the official title of Book 6 (with a little riddle at first). It was also used to house the W.O.M.B.A.T. test. At some point, a message was posted stating that "Peeves'' not only causes trouble in Hogwarts, but he's also been up to some dirty work around Jo's desk, making appearances throughout the site. All of these visits from him require you to remain on the relevant page for a couple of minutes."' Revised Version In 2012, Rowling changed her website. She placed up an announcement of her new book, The Casual Vacancy and explained it would be relaunched in Spring 2012 with a new design. On 12 April 2012, the redesign was unveiled. The website had three sections - * A biography about Rowling along with news updates with an FAQ & Rumours page that mainly repeated content found on the original version of the site. * A one-page announcement regarding Rowling's new book, The Casual Vacancy. * Harry Potter, with information on , the books and the films. The majority of the content was available through a "timeline" option. When the website was relaunched, extremely high traffic caused access to be erratic at first, with content often refusing to load and text-only pages displaying HTTP 500 errors. The site later stated that some of the Harry Potter content had been removed and will be made available again on Pottermore. Current Version On 20 December 2016, Rowling announced that the website had once again been redesigned and relaunched. She explained in an article titled "Welcome to my new website!" that when she relaunched her website in 2012, she did not feel any connection to it so she rarely ever wrote for it. She had given up writing for the original website when the Harry Potter books ended in 2007.j.k.rowling.com - Welcome to my new website She decided to relaunch it again in the hope of making it more real and personal. The website contains four sections, along with a home page - * About - a biography about Rowling * Writing - a collection showing every book Rowling has written * News - any news from Rowling, such as the latest events Rowling has attended and anything related to her work including her books and charity, Lumos * Opinion - Rowling's personal thoughts about a variety of subjects, such as politics and charity FAQ Rowling hopes to use her website to answer a selection of in-universe questions about her work. So far, her website has answered the following - Long Distance Apparition No-Maj customs Accio Veritaserum Revelio Harry Potter's Obscurus Horcrux Harry surviving Basilisk venom ?| A Horcrux can only be destroyed if its container is damaged beyond repair. Harry was healed by Fawkes. Had he died, the Horcrux would indeed have been destroyed.}} External links *J. K. Rowling's Official Site *Text only version of original site available via Web Archive Notes and references de2:J. K. Rowlings offizielle Website es:Sitio oficial de J. K. Rowling fr:Site officiel de J.K. Rowling pl:Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling pt-br:Site oficial de J.K. Rowling Category:J.K.Rowling Official Site